Please Save Me from the Darkness
by Lia-Lily
Summary: A song fic, kind of. I got the plot bunny by listening to Snow Patrol's song of Make this go on forever. Drarry, of course, but simple. Please review!


**A/N This little story came to my mind in a sudden flash. I was making a candle and it just hit me, so I had to write it down. I haven't gone back over it but I did as much editing as I could as I went. I will more than likely repost this once I've re-read it. We'll see! But enough of my rambling.**

**Declaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, or any of its characters, I also do not own the Snow Patrol song that this all extended from!**

Draco gasped out and bent over as he finally caught up to Harry. He was out of breath, and, even if it wasn't the time, he couldn't help but to feel pride in his boyfriend. Then he sobered and straightened his back. Looking at said boyfriend, he could feel the pain rolling on him in waves. Each time Harry's shoulders trembled and Draco couldn't take him in his arms, crashed upon him like tidal waves. He flinched when green eyes, to bright to be described, looked him.

"Harry…" Draco hated the way he sounded, like some girl who was caught doing something she shouldn't have been, but that what was Harry did to him. "Harry…please don't turn this into something its not." His eyes pleaded with Harry's and he knew he was losing. Harry just shook his head at him.

"I can only give you everything I got, Draco," was his reply. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, and his voice cracked under the weight of the emotions he was feeling. Draco just continued to stare. He didn't know if he could take a step forward, or not. Sighing, he stood where he was, but his hand reached out just a little.

"I can't be as sorry as you think I should." Draco said bitterly, before shaking his head roughly, "But I still love you more than anyone else could." He ground his teeth together no longer caring about his appearance, again, that is what Harry did to him. He made Draco run after him, to try and fix something, that really shouldn't need to be fixed. He really didn't do anything wrong, not in the way Harry was thinking, anyway.

Harry just looked at him and sighed. Turning to him slightly he brushed his hand against Draco's softly before turning away. "I just need sometime to think, love."

Harry just stared stupidly at the bottle, trying to figure out when it became empty. He was sitting in a chair, facing the fire, as if that could bring back the warmth he lost since he walked away from, Draco. It had been cut off from the floo network, as he no longer cared that his friend's worried about his health. Nothing really mattered anymore, not since he fucked everything up.

He run a frustrated hand through his hair and moved to go back to his kitchen, barely standing straight as he did so. His hair had grown and grown and now reached past his shoulders, and he had an uneven beard growing on his chin. He wasn't ever really meant to have one, that was what Draco…No, he couldn't think about Draco anymore. He wasn't allowed; he was running away from the past that, if he tried to face it now, it would take everything for him to fix it. His entire life and he couldn't do that to Draco.

It was to late now. He was dying, and the ship of drunkenness was finally splitting apart. He wasn't going to be able to fix what he knew he did wrong. He just couldn't. So, instead of trying like he used to, he grabbed another bottle of muggle whiskey and sat back in his chair to face the fire once more.

Draco just stared as the body on the sheets in front of him. A motionless body that, was hooked up to so many tubes, that he could barely see the body beneath them. But he knew, deep inside, who that body belonged to. He knew that it was the last person he cared for. The last kiss, the last touch, the only love, that was what laid before him. He cried out softly, dropping the last of the Malfoy touches as he rushed to the bedside. His brain worked as he took in the sight of his beloved. He ignored the Weasels, and he ignored Granger. Harry always made him forget the mask. It seemed the two years apart, the two years of pain and of turmoil, hadn't changed that.

Draco took Harry's hand and then his eyes made contact with the healer in the room. He ignored the gasps of the people around him as he demanded to know what was going. He ignored the questions the Weasel and Weasette asked of him, but he did catch Granger pulling them both out the room.

The healer told him all he knew about Harry's condition and then handed the documents to Draco to re-read. Draco did so, and kept thinking of things that could have caused this reaction. He asked the healer questions and the boy would do his best to answer without stuttering, but it wasn't often people saw the head healer in such a mood. Only the ones close to him, and only the ones that worked with him well ever did.

He was about to ask another question when he got interrupted by Granger. "What are you getting at, Draco?" she asked, having move to stand behind the other Healer in the room. He arms where crossed, but confusion where in her eyes. He sighed softly and sent a quick glance over Harry's unmoving form.

"The person before you is a lot closer to me than any of you knew," was all he said at first, but the look on her face demanded to know more. He grabbed Harry's hand and looked in her the eyes. "He was my first kiss, and the first time I felt connected to anything." He didn't know what he said, but something about the way he spoke, made her understand him, and soon they where in her office, scratching up plans of what could be wrong with his Harry.

It had been a long night, with everything he had found out. On top of his normal work load at the hospital, he was also confronted with having Harry back in his life. But not in the ways he had been dreaming of for the past two years. No, he was back, as a patient, and Draco was the one on the case. Mainly because he forced himself to be, but that was besides the point. Sighing he moved from the spot he had been standing at, and glanced around the room. It was all he could do not to go running back to the hospital, but he knew Granger would have his head if he did that. So instead he sat at his chair that faced his fire and went to remember.

Remember the way this had all become real for them. He could still feel the weight of the water that they swam in. He still remembered the way Harry looked. The way their first kiss felt, and the connection that came from it. And he remembered the look in Harry's eyes as he told him to look past the things Draco had already learned.

And now as he came back to the present, he understood why Harry left the way he did. Instead of working out what would have been a simple fight. Draco finally knew what was so different from that time. Why it was more than just his mistake that took Harry away. He understood, now, why Harry said those words that kept them apart for two years. All of it was because Harry was trying to keep him from getting closer, so that when this all hit the fan, Draco wouldn't feel the pain.

He laughed bitterly when the conclusions all came to him, and shook his head. This backfired in a way that Harry may never know to understand. And with that last quiet thought, Draco got up from his chair, grabbed a bottle of fine wine, and drank himself to sleep.

The sleep was dark, and Draco was confused, and as he awoke, he tried to remember the words that had floated in the dark. But it seemed as the sunlight hit his eyes, it washed away the words. He shivered before he got up to get ready for work, something told him, that those words where sad. And that he was going to rue the day he didn't remember them.

Harry just watched, helpless to do anything as he saw his beloved work on a body, that he believe to Harry's own. He watched and cried out, but nothing would escape his lips. Occasionally, gray eyes would look right past him, and that cut him deeper than any wound. So he relapsed, and let his thoughts go back to the darkness. Even if he tried to fight it, screaming in his head, _Save me!_

As the next two days went by Draco continued to feel eyes on him whenever he worked at Harry's room. But no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to locate the exact spot where the eyes where. So he worked, and kept doing so. Never quite seeing Harry, whose words just melted away from his mouth. Never knowing his true love was screaming from beside him, "Please save me from the darkness."

A/N!  
>So I hoped who ever read this enjoyed the story, it was fun to write, and I am looking forward to reposting it sometime, but I want to know, should I add more? Should I never add anything? Or better yet, should I add another story, (started of pretty much the same) and see where that one goes. Let me know! Please Review, and let me know what I could work on. But no flaming. It doesn't do anything for me anyway, and is a waste of your time!<p> 


End file.
